


Klucze

by skyeofskynet



Series: Klucze [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwudziestego czwartego stycznia 2010 roku Ianto Jones budzi się w szpitalu w Manchesterze i nie pamięta ostatnich czterech lat swojego życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klucze

**Author's Note:**

> Przewiduje szalony research autorki, obsesję na punkcie Walii i za dużo szczegółów, o których normalny człowiek zapewne nie pamięta.  
> Kubisiowi w ramach urodzin. Betowała Idril :*

I'm living in an age  
That screams my name at night  
But when I get to the doorway  
There's no one in sight

Still the shapes fill my head  
(My mind holds the key)

 

Dwudziestego czwartego stycznia 2010 roku Ianto Jones budzi się w szpitalu w Manchesterze i nie pamięta ostatnich czterech lat swojego życia.

Lekarze mówią mu potem, że miał wypadek. Być może to prawda, myśli Ianto, oglądając swoje ciało w lustrze. Jego skóra pokryta jest siateczką blizn, w większości starych, ale jest też kilka niedawno zagojonych.

Kiedy pyta o lekarza, który prowadził jego przypadek, słyszy, że doktor Harper zmarł kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Na tym ślady się urywają.

 

Mieszkanie, którego adres znajduje w portfelu, jest mu zupełnie obce. Nie ma w nim prawie żadnych rzeczy osobistych, zdjęć, notatek, listów. Meble pokryte są cienką warstwą kurzu. Na półkach stoją książki, które rozpoznaje i takie, których kupna nie pamięta.

W szafie znajduje rząd idealnie dopasowanych garniturów. Pasują zbyt dobrze jak na kogoś, kto właśnie wyszedł ze śpiączki.

 

Na jego koncie znajduje się wystarczająca suma pieniędzy by rozpocząć nowe życie. Ktoś opłacił rachunki za szpital. Nowy początek: rząd liczb na wyciągach bankowych, telefon bez listy kontaktów, wizytówka neuropsychologa i ostatnie pewne wspomnienie, jego własne urodziny urządzone w mieszkaniu Jonathana, Londyn, dziewiętnasty sierpnia 2005.

Wciąż zapomina, że teraz ma dwadzieścia sześć lat.

 

Ulice Manchesteru są mu zupełnie obce, ale to znajome uczucie. Ianto widział wiele obcych miast i pamięta ten dreszczyk emocji towarzyszący pierwszemu zapuszczaniu się w gąszcz nieznanych ulic, dryfowaniu bez celu. Teraz, na środku Oldham Street, w otoczeniu samochodów i spieszących przed siebie ludzi, irytuje go plan miasta w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów, sklepowe wystawy krzyczące nowinkami technicznymi, nową modą, wszystkim, co przegapił.

 

— Potrzeba czasu, ale długotrwała amnezja może być całkowicie odwracalna. Znamy przypadki jej całkowitego ustąpienia. — Słyszy po serii badań, po których ma dosyć szpitali na całą resztę życia. Lekarka ma krótkie, rude włosy i nosi zbyt mocny makijaż. Uśmiecha się trochę zbyt współczująco.

— Ma pan bardzo dobre rokowania. — Zamyka teczkę z wynikami badań. — Więc najważniejsze to nie poddawać się.

O tak. Słyszał to ostatnio wiele razy. Zdjęcia nie wykazują żadnych uszkodzeń. Ludzki umysł to zagadka, panie Jones. Prawie cztery i pół roku. Odzyskanie wspomnień może zająć lata. Trzeba przygotować się na niepowodzenie. Czasami lepiej nie pamiętać. Pomożemy panu, panie Jones.

— Zapraszam za tydzień na pierwszą sesję.

 

Na pierwszym spotkaniu neuropsycholog proponuje mu hipnozę, ale Ianto odmawia. Rozmawiają przez godzinę, podczas której Ianto nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na większość pytań. Jego pamięć jest pełna białych plam, tu żyją smoki.

Pod koniec spotkania doktor Russell odkłada na biurko kartki zapełnione notatkami, a potem patrzy na Ianto znad szkieł okularów. Ma zmęczone oczy.

— Słyszał pan o prawie Ribota, panie Jones? — pyta.

— Nie?

— Według niego najłatwiej odzyskać najstarsze wspomnienia. Będą wracać fragmentami, pozbawione sensu, wywoływać frustrację. Niektórzy pacjenci rezygnują.

Doktor Russell uśmiecha się krzepiąco.

— Istnieje coś takiego, jak pamięć utajona. Pan wciąż ma te wspomnienia. Musimy tylko do nich dotrzeć.

Wstaje z krzesła i Ianto wstaje również, czując, jak bardzo zesztywniały mu nogi.

— Proszę poszukać pracy, panie Jones. Nie ma co stać w miejscu.

Gdy się żegnają, doktor Russell podaje Ianto rękę. Ma słaby uścisk dłoni.

 

Znajduje pracę w małym biurze, gdzie każą mu głównie robić kawę i trzymać wszystko w idealnym porządku. Czuje się w tej pracy zaskakująco na miejscu.

Wciąż nie odważył się zadzwonić do siostry.

 

To Emma wymyśla to całe zacieśnianie więzów, jak wspólne wypady na karaoke, których Ianto unika niczym ognia. Nie bardzo uśmiecha mu się chodzenie po barach z ludźmi, z którymi spędza osiem godzin dziennie, przez pięć dni w tygodniu oprócz weekendów i dzielenie się zawstydzającymi opowieściami z młodości, nawet jeśli ma ich na koncie całkiem sporo. Ale Emma siedzi na brzegu jego biurka podczas przerwy śniadaniowej i nie daje mu spokoju.

— Chodź. Będzie zabawnie.

— Nie sądzę…

— Och, daj spokój. Żyj, człowieku!

— Co robisz? — pyta Adam, który wraca z przerwy na papierosa, śmierdząc tanim tytoniem i Ianto ma ochotę zapalić, po raz pierwszy od…? Zamiast tego odgryza kolejny kęs kanapki.

— Próbuję resocjalizować Ianto.

— Powodzenia…

Ostatecznie zgadza się, bo mało kto jest w stanie odmówić Emmie, a Ianto na pewno nie jest jedną z tych osób. Później, na strzelnicy, dostaje w ręce broń, prostego glocka 17L, kaliber dziewięć milimetrów, magazynek mieszczący siedemnaście naboi. Ładuje go zanim słyszy jakiekolwiek instrukcje, odbezpiecza, celuje i strzela, pięć razy w środek tarczy. Szósty nabój trafia w czwórkę, odrzut, lekkie drżenie dłoni.

To musi być pamięć mięśniowa, myśli potem, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na broń w swoich rękach. Z transu wytraca go dopiero głos Adama.

— No pięknie. Gdybym wiedział, że tak strzelasz, Jones, wziąłbym cię do mojej drużyny.

— Twój pech — rzuca Emma. Nawet jeśli mówią coś jeszcze, Ianto tego nie słyszy, gdy odkłada broń na stolik i prawie wybiega z budynku. Na zewnątrz łapie głębokie hausty powietrza, a obcy, drwiący głos dzwoni mu w głowie. _Strzelisz zanim ja strzelę? Zdążysz?_

Wdech, wydech.

 _Odważysz się?_

 

Rano robi Emmie herbatę w ramach przeprosin. Adamowi opowiada historyjkę o klubie strzeleckim, dawne czasy, wyszedł z wprawy, nie ma się czym chwalić. Z następnego wspólnego wyjścia wykręca się wizytą siostry i tak jest już zawsze, jedno kłamstwo za drugim, aż w końcu wszyscy zostawiają go w spokoju.

 

Ianto łamie rękę mężczyźnie, który próbuje ukraść mu portfel. Złodziej kończy przyciśnięty do ściany, a zapomniany nóż leży na chodniku, kilka metrów dalej.

Policjantom, którzy później go przesłuchują, mówi, że zadziałał instynktownie.

Prawdą jest, że atakowanie uzbrojonego bandyty nie jest zbyt zgodne z instynktem samozachowawczym.

Prawdą jest, że Ianto nie miał pojęcia, co robi.

 

Wyprowadza się z Manchesteru dwa miesiące później, postanawiając wrócić do Walii. Cardiff wydaje się tak samo dobrym miejscem jak każde inne, ale ciągnie go tam coś więcej, niż wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Wynajmuje niewielkie mieszkanie niedaleko stadionu. Swoje dwudzieste siódme urodziny spędza na przeglądaniu gazety z ofertami pracy, pijąc kawę przy konstrukcji z wciąż pełnych kartonów, która służy mu za stolik. Wizytówka miejscowego neuropsychologa tkwi zatknięta za ramę lustra.

 

Na Roald Dahl Plass, z miejsca, z którego doskonale widać napisy na froncie Millenium Centre ( _W tych kamieniach śpiewają horyzonty_ i _Prawda kreowana niczym szkło z pieca natchnienia_ ), widzi mężczyznę w szarym, wojskowym płaszczu. Coś w jego chodzie przykuwa uwagę Ianto, dlatego odprowadza go wzrokiem aż pod Water Tower.

 _Jack_. Imię pojawia się w jego głowie nie wiadomo skąd, nie przynosi ze sobą żadnych wspomnień czy obrazów. Ianto jest jednak pewny, że mężczyzna ma na imię Jack.

Kiedy ponownie szuka go wzrokiem w tłumie, po _Jacku_ nie ma ani śladu.

 

 _Jack jest kluczem._

 

— Ianto Jones. Niech mnie licho porwie, to naprawdę ty.

Ianto odrywa wzrok od szczytu Water Tower, po to, żeby zobaczyć sięgającą mu może do ramienia brunetkę, zerkającą na niego znad zsuniętych do połowy nosa przeciwsłonecznych okularów.

— Cerys Powell — mówi kobieta i nagle Ianto przypomina sobie energiczną dziewczynę z ławki tuż za nim. — Chodziliśmy razem do liceum.

— Ściągałaś ode mnie na fizyce. — Zawsze kopała nogę jego krzesła, żeby przesunął kartkę w bardziej widoczne miejsce. Po jakimś czasie robił to już odruchowo.

— Żeby tylko. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za moją piątkę z matematyki.

Poprawia pasek zsuwającej się torebki i zerka na zegarek. Ianto wsadza ręce do kieszeni. Cerys jest pierwszą znajomą osobą, z którą rozmawia od wyjścia ze szpitala i prawdę mówiąc, czuje się trochę niepewnie.

— Powinniśmy wyskoczyć na kawę — mówi Cerys. — Albo piwo. W imię starych czasów. Zadzwonię do ciebie. O ile dasz mi numer oczywiście?

Cerys uśmiecha się i Ianto uśmiecha się również.

— Czy to działa na podryw?

— Jestem w fazie testów.

Ianto kręci głową, ale posłusznie dyktuje Cerys numer, gdy ona zapisuje go w komórce. W liceum Cerys miała śmieszne warkoczyki na całej głowie i nosiła czerwone trampki. Teraz ma krótko ścięte włosy, nosi garsonkę i buty na obcasach. Ianto pamięta, że zaklinała się nigdy nie zakładać szpilek. Pamięta ze szczegółami.

 

Ostatecznie lądują na piwie, dwa dni później, pod parasolami baru Eli Jenkins, niedaleko Roald Dahl Plass.

— Właśnie się tu przeprowadziłam. Wiesz, wielki powrót. Właściwie kilka miesięcy temu. A ty?

— To samo.

— A wcześniej?

— Manchester. Prawdopodobnie.

— Czy ta tajemniczość działa na kobiety?

— Jestem w fazie testów.

Cerys uśmiecha się, a Ianto łapie się na tym, że zapamiętuje każdy szczegół jej wyglądu, ślad szminki na zębach, małą bliznę nad lewym okiem i doskonale skrojoną garsonkę maskującą kilka zbędnych — według niej — kilogramów. To, że co chwila uderza paznokciami w szklankę i zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

— No dalej, Ianto. Jaka jest twoja historia?

— Nic ciekawego.

— Nie za bardzo lubisz mówić o sobie, co? W liceum też tak było.

Cerys ma rację. Ianto czasem zastanawia się, dlaczego w ogóle chodzi na terapię, gdzie musi odpowiadać na setki pytań, gdzie…

— Co teraz robisz? — pyta, żeby zmienić temat.

— Marketing. Właśnie pracuję nad chwytliwą reklamą pasty do zębów… Czasem nie nienawidzę swojej pracy. Ty?

— Kawiarnia. Chwilowo.

— Z jakichś szczególnych powodów?

— Najwyraźniej lubię kawę. A ludzie lubią moją kawę. Plus oszczędzam notatniki, bo zapamiętuję zamówienia. I obliczam rachunki w myślach.

— Tego akurat mogłam się spodziewać. Nasz? — Uderza paznokciami o kufel, szkło podzwania pod jej palcami.

— Jedenaście funtów, pięćdziesiąt pięć pensów. Plus napiwek.

— Daj znać, jak będziesz szukał pracy, co? Przydałby mi się asystent. Dobra ta twoja kawa?

— Przyjdź sprawdzić. Rendezvous na Wellfield Road. Więc dlaczego wróciłaś do Cardiff, reklamować pastę do zębów?

— Złe wspomnienia z Londynu. Narzeczony zrobił dziecko swojej kochance.

— Jasna cho…

— Dokładnie — przerywa mu szybko. — A ty? Dlaczego kawa w Cardiff?

— Pół roku temu wyszedłem z śpiączki i mam w pamięci dziurę w postaci czterech lat i pięciu miesięcy.

— Przebijasz — mówi w końcu Cerys. Ianto dopija resztę piwa i macha ręką w stronę kelnera.

— Wiem.

 

Dwa dni później Cerys pojawia się w progu kawiarni i zajmuje stolik niedaleko wejścia. Składa mokrą parasolkę, bo na dworze leje, jak to w Cardiff — słoneczne dni należą do rzadkości, nawet w okolicach lata.

— Specjalność zakładu — mówi. — Uroczy fartuszek.

Dziesięć minut później Ianto przynosi jej podwójne miętowe latte i ciasteczka.

— Na co czekasz? — pyta Cerys, gdy Ianto wciąż nie rusza się od jej stolika.

— Na wyniki testu — odpowiada, więc Cerys bierze pierwszy łyk i Ianto uśmiecha się, widząc wyraz jej twarzy.

— Rany boskie, myślałeś kiedyś o obaleniu Starbucks?

— Wciąż próbuję.

 

Nawet nie wie co sprawia, że któregoś wieczoru zaprasza Cerys do mieszkania, może kolejna ulewa, a może to, że naprawdę nie ma ochoty być sam. W mieszkaniu wciąż leżą nierozpakowane kartony. Cerys ściąga w progu przemoczone buty i mówi, że tęskni za czasami, gdy nosiła trampki, nie były tak zabójcze jak szpilki podczas burzy. Jest cała mokra, więc Ianto proponuje jej jakieś suche rzeczy. Otwiera szafę, szukając koszulki i w marę pasujących na nią spodni, gdy słyszy gwizd za swoimi plecami.

— No proszę. Kolekcjonerstwo czy fetysz? — Cerys patrzy na zajmujący większość szafy rząd garniturów.

— Spakowałem je wszystkie, kiedy się przeprowadzałem. Praktycznie jedne z niewielu rzeczy, jakie znalazłem w szafie, wiesz, po szpitalu.

Cerys przesuwa palcami po materiale marynarki, a potem ogląda równy rząd kolorowych krawatów.

— Dlaczego ich nie nosisz?

— Bo… — Odpowiedź, która ciśnie mu się na język, brzmi głupio nawet dla niego. — Nie mam teraz okazji. — Kończy niezręcznie.

— Nie mogą się marnować, panie Jones.

 

Cerys wygląda ślicznie w czerwonej sukience, kiedy siedzi przed lustrem i zapina kolczyki. Ianto opiera się o futrynę, ubrany w ciemny, trzyczęściowy garnitur, w którym czuje się zadziwiająco swobodnie. Łapie się na tym, że nie potrafi oderwać od niej wzroku. W końcu zerka na podłogę, nieco speszony, bo nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz był na randce, więc po prostu zaczyna mówić.

— Toshiko lubiła teatr. Udało nam się wyrwać na spektakl raz czy dwa, choć za każdym razem musieliśmy wyjść przed końcem.

— Kto to Toshiko?

Ianto otwiera usta tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że nie zna odpowiedzi.

 

 _Toshiko nie żyje._

Myśl pojawia się w chwili, kiedy jest zajęty zmywaniem wyjątkowo uciążliwej plamy z podłogi i Ianto zastyga w miejscu, zaciskając palce na ścierce.

 

— Opowiedz mi o Toshiko. Wydaje się być dla ciebie ważna. Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem.

— Ale jesteś pewny, że nie żyje. Myślisz, że uczestniczyła w tym samym wypadku, co ty?

— Nie — _… było żadnego wypadku?_ — Nie. Chyba nie.

Fotel, w którym siedzi, jest naprawdę niewygodny, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jakiś mebel może być tak niepraktyczny i to w miejscu, w którym ludzie powinni czuć się komfortowo.

— A jednak pamiętasz ją. Pamiętasz, że chodziliście do teatru. Sądzisz, że była twoją dziewczyną? Co czujesz, gdy o niej myślisz?

Tak. Nie? Chyba za nią tęsknię, ale nie można tęsknić za kimś, kogo się nie pamięta, prawda? Z takim podejściem nigdy nie zrobi pan postępów, panie Jones. Proszę się otworzyć.

— Opowiedz mi jakieś wiążące się z nią wspomnienie.

— Jest… zamazane. Toshiko znowu zasnęła przy biurku. W jakimś biurze? Nie pamiętam jej twarzy. Przykrywam ją kocem, zawsze strasznie marzła.

Jest jeszcze jedno, w którym Toshiko ucieka, a on sam krzyczy, żeby znalazła pozostałych. Ktoś za nią biegnie i Ianto zastanawia się czasem, czy nie umarła właśnie wtedy.

 

Zapiski z ostatnich tygodni, ciąg niepowiązanych ze sobą szczegółów, jak _Owen: podwójne Tarrazu, cztery łyżeczki cukru, bez mleka. 52982273; Lisa miała alergię na żonkile. Legenda o Myfanwy? Suzie? Rhea Silvia. O co chodzi z metalową rękawicą? Weevil. Kim jest i jak umarła Toshiko? Slitheen??? 70Q9HY11K, wszystko się zmienia._

 _Jack nie może umrzeć._

 

— Jack nie może umrzeć.

— Co to dla ciebie oznacza?

— Chyba pani jest od tego, by mi powiedzieć.

Terapeutka prostuje się na krześle. Wiatr podzwania chińskimi dzwoneczkami wiszącymi przy otwartym oknie.

— Myślę, że kimkolwiek jest, próbujesz zatrzymać wspomnienie o nim za wszelką cenę. Może boisz się, że jeśli nie przypomnisz sobie jego, nie przypomnisz sobie całej reszty. Dla ciebie Jack nie może umrzeć.

— Jack jest kluczem — mówi Ianto. Ostatnio myśli o tym często i chyba naprawdę zaczyna w to wierzyć.

— Być może. Kiedy o nim myślisz, co pamiętasz?

— Moonlight Serenade — odpowiada bez namysłu. — Glenn Miller — wyjaśnia. W głowie słyszy pierwsze takty piosenki. To chyba dobre wspomnienie.

 

Na zakupach w Tesco obraca w palcach ręcznie malowany w białe i niebieskie paski kubek. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego kupił stoper w sklepie z antykami, poza tym, że zawsze lubił stare przedmioty. Czasem słucha _Moonlight Serenade_. Na wycieczce do Brecon Beacons czuje się dziwnie nerwowy, więc namawia Cerys na wcześniejszy powrót. Nie podoba mu się Daniel Craig jako Bond, a oglądając ma wrażenie, że oba nowe filmy widział już wcześniej.

Czasem zastanawia się, czy nie jest z Cerys tylko dlatego, że jest stałym i pełnym punktem w jego życiu. Wspomnieniem, w którym nie ma żadnych luk.

 

— Znowu to robisz — mówi Cerys, jedząc swojego loda. Waniliowy z posypką.

— Robię co?

— Oglądasz się na czarne samochody. Patrząc na to, że obejmuje to też wszystkie taksówki…

Ianto przerywa jej szybkim całusem i Cerys smakuje wanilią.

— Hej, chciałeś własnego loda, było trzeba powiedzieć.

 

Zapiski z ostatnich dwóch dni: _Nazwisko Owena — Harper. Doktor Harper?_

 

Na dworze jest zimniej niż przypuszczał, więc Ianto przeklina w myślach zbyt cienką kurtkę, ale nie ma czasu wracać po inną. Ostatecznie, myśli, trochę zimna go nie zabije.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta pchająca wózek dziecięcy wydaje mu się znajoma, więc Ianto przystaje, by się jej przyjrzeć. Kiedy kobieta poprawia kocyk przykrywający dziecko, pluszowa zabawka wypada z wózka i spada na chodnik. Ianto odruchowo podnosi zgubę i podaje ją właścicielce.

— Dziękuję — mówi i uśmiecha się. Ianto ma wrażenie, że zna ten uśmiech, ale kobieta patrzy na niego jak na zupełnie obcego człowieka, więc Ianto po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie ma za co.

 

Czasem ma sny. Rano pamięta tylko pourywane obrazy, pozbawione sensu sceny z taniego filmu science fiction. Po jakimś czasie przestaje je zapisywać.

 

Drugi raz widzi go niedaleko zatoki. Zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby zawołał go po imieniu, bo _Jack jest kluczem_ , a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję. Ale waha się zbyt długo i _Jack_ znika w tłumie, a Ianto nie idzie za nim.

 

Notatka, _29 listopada 2010: Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny._ i _Przepraszam._

 

Są na świątecznych zakupach w Tesco, bo Cerys zaproponowała, by spędzili święta razem, jak para. W radiu puszczają irytujące kolędy i już przynajmniej dwa razy zaczepił ich człowiek przebrany za Mikołaja. Kolejki do kas ciągną się na pół sklepu i Ianto chce przeklinać na myśl o kolejnej straconej godzinie. Sukienka dla Cerys już dawno leży w szafie, ale powinien kupić coś dla dzieci Rhiannon, tylko nie ma pojęcia, co, i może rzeczywiście powinien w końcu zadzwonić.

— Trzy rodzaje kawy i wagon gorzkiej czekolady… — mówi nagle Cerys i Ianto budzi się z rozmyślań. Zerka do koszyka i odkrywa, że Cerys ma rację. Odkłada na półkę pięć tabliczek czekolady, zostawiając tylko jedną.

— Kolejna z wielkich zagadek przeszłości.

— Co?

— Nawyki zakupowe. Zawsze rozpędzasz się, jakbyś kupował dla całej armii. Potem odkładasz połowę rzeczy na półki, więc rzadko chodzisz do marketów, wolisz małe sklepy z uśmiechniętymi ekspedientkami. Zawsze kupujesz za dużo kawy, czekolady i ciastek. Tych — Cerys wyciąga z koszyka zielone opakowanie herbatników z orzeszkami — nie znosisz. Masz w szafie pięć pudełek.

 

Notatka, _Pentre Road Riverside, sprawdzić.  
B67?  
Na dziesiątym piętrze była luka w systemie bezpieczeństwa. Jimmy urządził tam palarnię._

 

Drzwi domu Rhiannon są wciąż przystrojone, choć święta były kilka tygodni temu i Ianto długo patrzy na niezbyt gustowny wieniec, nim decyduje się nacisnąć dzwonek. Drzwi otwiera mu jasnowłosy chłopiec, David, to musi być mały David i Ianto wcale nie jest pewien, czy siostrzeniec go w ogóle pamięta.

— Cześć — mówi tylko. — Mama w domu?

— Mamo!

Rhiannon wyłania się z kuchni, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik. Przystaje, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego widokiem. Ianto przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— Ianto?

— Jak widać. Mogę wejść?

— Jasne. Wchodź, wchodź. David, dlaczego pozwoliłeś wujkowi marznąć? Chodź do kuchni. Herbaty?

— Kawy — mówi odruchowo, idąc za nią, gdy David zamyka drzwi i znika na schodach. Rhiannon wstawia czajnik na gaz, po czym ściąga kubki z suszarki. Z jej nerwowych ruchów Ianto szybko wnioskuje, że jest wściekła i naprawdę musiał nawalić jako brat. Jak zawsze.

— Ja… Rhi, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni?

— Na pogrzebie taty. Powinieneś to pamiętać, w końcu zrobiłeś wtedy niezłą scenę.

— I już nigdy potem? — naciska. Rhi przestaje wsypywać kawę do kubka i odwraca się w jego stronę. Marszczy brwi.

— O co chodzi?

— Dzwoniłem chociaż?

— Ian…

— Dzwoniłem?

— Rzadko. Znaczy, odzywałeś się z każdego miasta i zadzwoniłeś powiedzieć, że dostałeś pracę w Londynie, gdzieś w biurowcach Canary Wharf. I że poznałeś tę dziewczynę, Lisę i planujecie razem zamieszkać. Potem nic, nawet kartek na święta. — Rhiannon trzaska puszką kawy, odkładając ją na półkę. — Twoja siostrzenica zna cię ze zdjęć.

— Lisa — powtarza Ianto. Lisa miała alergię na żonkile.

— Ianto? — Rhiannon odsuwa krzesło i siada tuż obok niego. — O co chodzi? Skąd te dziwne pytania? Powiedz mi.

— To… — Potrząsa głową. — Miałem wypadek, Rhi.

— Co, kiedy? To coś poważnego?

— Śpiączka — mówi, a Rhiannon blednie. — Z powikłaniami. Amnezja. Chodzę na terapię, ale…

— Jak długo? Znaczy, jak dużo… jak dużo nie pamiętasz?

— Cztery i pół roku. Od moich dwudziestych drugich urodzin… obudziłem się rok temu.

— Boże, Ianto. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? Pomoglibyśmy ci.

— Ja… nie wiem.

— Zawsze to samo. Zawsze chcesz radzić sobie sam. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że nie jesteś sam? Och, na miłość boską!

Zrywa się z miejsca, by wyłączyć długo ignorowany czajnik, którego gwizdek strzela w powietrze i z hukiem upada na kuchenkę. Nerwowo zalewa zawartość obu kubków, a potem stawia je na stole. Rozsypuje cukier, gdy próbuje słodzić swoją kawę i Ianto zabiera jej cukierniczkę z rąk.

— Lekarze. Co mówili?

— Że mam duże szanse. — Nagle myśli, że to był błąd i powinien wrócić do Cerys, bo Cerys nigdy nie pyta i może dlatego Ianto mówi jej rzeczy, o których nie opowiada nikomu innemu. Jego uwagę przykuwa dopiero nazwa, która po raz drugi pada z ust Rhiannon.

— … Próbowałam do ciebie dzwonić po Canary Wharf, ale…

— Po Canary Wharf?

— Mówili o tym we wszystkich wiadomościach. Nie odbierałeś telefonu, nie mieliśmy adresu. Ale byłeś na liście.

— Rhiannon, co się stało w Canary Wharf?

— Atak terrorystyczny, zginęła większość pracowników, baliśmy się, że ty… Nie odbierałeś, nie dzwoniłeś, Johnny szukał, powiedzieli nam, że nic nie wiedzą, że mamy sprawdzić szpitale. Ale potem udostępnili listę i tam było twoje nazwisko. Boże. — Rhiannon zasłania dłonią usta. — To wtedy ty…?

Patrzy na niego, a na jej twarzy maluje się kompletne przerażenie i chyba trochę poczucia winy na myśl, że jej brat leżał gdzieś w szpitalu i może nie szukali zbyt mocno. Sam przyzwyczaił ich do tego, że zawsze chodził swoimi ścieżkami.

— Ianto, tak mi przykro — mówi cicho.

Ianto odsuwa krzesło od stołu, ignorując nietkniętą kawę. Ściąga swój płaszcz z oparcia i zaczyna szukać po kieszeniach długopisu.

— Powiedz Johnny’emu, że byłem. I Mici, że gdzieś ją zabiorę. Może w przyszłym miesiącu.

— Chyba nie wychodzisz?

Ale Ianto już zapisuje ciąg liczb na starym paragonie i zostawia go na środku stołu.

— To mój numer. Odezwę się. Ja… przepraszam, Rhi.

— Ianto! — Rhi zrywa się z krzesła, które ląduje z hukiem na podłodze. — Nie możesz teraz… Nie znowu. Ianto!

Ale Ianto ignoruje ją i rusza w kierunku wyjścia. Czuje się trochę jak po pogrzebie ojca, gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wyjechał pierwszym autobusem do gdziekolwiek, wciąż w garniturze i tylko z plecakiem niezbędnych rzeczy. Odległość od drzwi do samochodu pokonuje kilkoma długami krokami. Samochód błyska światłami i wydaje z siebie krótki pisk wyłączanego alarmu. Ianto szarpie za klamkę.

— Dzień dobry, panie Jones — rzuca przebiegająca obok może dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Ianto zastyga z ręką na otwartych drzwiczkach.

— Hej! — woła za nią.

 

Drzwi od mieszkania otwiera trochę jak w transie. Nie zauważa, że płaszcz, który dopiero co powiesił, spada z wieszaka na ziemię, i zrzuca buty gdzieś w połowie drogi do sypialni. Następne godziny spędza przy laptopie. Internet jest pełen artykułów, które nie przynoszą żadnych szczegółowych odpowiedzi. Czyta jeden po drugim.

 _… Nieznana jest liczba ofiar ani przyczyna…_

 _Brytyjski jedenasty września._

 _Ponad trzystu pracowników, których ciał nie dało się odnaleźć, wciąż uznaje się za zaginionych. Rząd odmawia informacji na temat…_

 _13 lipca miały miejsce obchody pierwszej rocznicy ataku terrorystycznego na znajdujący się w kompleksie Canary Wharf budynek One Canada Square._

 _Podczas obchodów odsłonięto pomnik ku czci ofiar…_

 _… W trakcie ataku zginęło 796 pracowników Canary Wharf, przeżyło jedynie 27. Żaden z ocalałych nie pojawił się na obchodach._

 _Żadna z największych światowych organizacji terrorystycznych nie przyznała się do ataku._

Znalezienie listy pracowników zajmuje trochę czasu, ale nie ma niczego, czego nie można znaleźć z dobrym sprzętem i odrobiną uporu. _Jones Ianto_ figuruje na liście ocalałych. Na niepełnej liście ofiar znajduje kilka kobiet o imieniu Lisa i żadnej Toshiko.

W drodze do kuchni ignoruje swoje wciąż leżące na środku pokoju buty i zgrzyt otwieranego zamka drzwi wejściowych.

Ściąga z suszarki kubek, a potem szuka torebki z kawą, bo ostatnio kawa wydaje mu się najlepszym lekiem na wszystko. Nigdzie nie znajduje nożyczek, więc po prostu rozdziera opakowanie i tylko przez chwilę zastanawia się, dlaczego u licha nie kupił mielonej, bo nagle myśli o kobiecie o skórze koloru kawy. O tym, że kiedyś, w tamtym życiu, była jakaś Lisa, która miała alergie na żonkile, wyglądała ślicznie w czerwonej sukience i którą najwyraźniej kochał na tyle, by wynająć z nią mieszkanie. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że trzęsą mu się ręce, dopóki ziarna kawy nie rozsypują się po całej podłodze.

— Ianto?

Cerys staje w progu kuchni i Ianto patrzy na rozdarte opakowanie w swoich rękach, a potem na podłogę. Odruchowo wyrzuca opakowanie do kosza, nie przejmując się resztą tkwiących w środku ziaren.

— Muszę… — zaczyna, ruszając w stronę zlewu, a ziarna kawy boleśnie wpijają mu się w bose stopy.

— Posprzątam — mówi Cerys, ale Ianto już otwiera szafkę i wyciąga z niej zmiotkę i szufelkę, a potem klęka na podłodze i zaczyna sprzątać. I kiedy wygarnia spod stołu ziarenka Costa Rica Tarrazu, lekko orzechowy posmak, średnio kwaskowata, _cztery łyżeczki cukru, bez mleka_ , zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać. Siada na podwiniętych nogach i śmieje się, bo przecież nigdy nawet nie lubił Tarrazu, była zbyt łagodna, i że kiedyś…

— Wiesz — zaczyna, a Cerys wciąż stoi w progu i chyba jest lekko przerażona, widzi to, zawsze potrafił czytać ludzi. — Pamiętam siebie, sprzed kilku lat. Kłopoty z prawem. Włóczyłem się, łapałem dorywcze prace. Po czym budzę się w szpitalu i co? Mam szafę pełną garniturów. Nie znoszę garniturów, ostatni nosiłem na pogrzebie ojca. Pamiętam, że nie znoszę garniturów i zostawiam sterty naczyń w zlewie. A teraz łapię się na myciu kubka po wypiciu kawy, na tym. — Rzuca zmiotką i szufelką o podłogę, a pozamiatane wcześniej ziarna toczą się pod stół. — Umiem rzeczy, których nie pamiętam, których nie powinienem…

— Ianto… — Cerys klęka tuż przy nim i chyba szuka odpowiednich słów, ale Ianto wcale nie chce słuchać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nie teraz, nie gdy _Jones Ianto_ figuruje na liście ocalałych, nie, gdy to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Coś mnie zmieniło, Cerys. Chcę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć. A jedyne, co pamiętam, to pozbawione sensu skrawki!

Przeczesuje włosy obiema dłońmi i opiera się o pobliską szafkę. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, opierając się o drzwiczki, a uchwyt od szafki wpija mu się w głowę. Zamyka oczy, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Czuje jak Cerys kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i wsuwa drugą w jego włosy. Ma ochotę strącić jej rękę.

— Nawet nie panuję nad tym, co robię. Pamięć mięśniowa. Zawsze sprawdzam, czy drzwi są zamknięte, piję cztery kawy dziennie, oglądam się przez ramię, jakby ktoś miał mnie zabić. Złamałem rękę facetowi, który chciał ukraść mój portfel!

— Ianto, hej. Popatrz na mnie. — Cerys kładzie obie dłonie na jego twarzy. — Popatrz.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. Nikt nie umie mi powiedzieć, co się stało. Co jest tak cholernie ważnego w Cardiff, w Water Tower, w Jacku, w Toshiko. Tosh. Wszyscy mówili do niej Tosh.

— Ciii. Spokojnie. Dojdziemy do tego. Obiecuję, że dojdziemy.

— Umarła na betonowej podłodze, w kałuży własnej krwi. Zmywałem ją kilka godzin. Nie chciała zejść.

— Ianto?

— Jezu, Cerys, kim ja byłem?

 

W Londynie, stojąc przed skromnym pomnikiem na The South Colonnade, zadziera głowę i, mrużąc oczy, próbuje dostrzec piramidę na szczycie Canary Wharf (pięćdziesiąt pięter, dwieście trzydzieści pięć metrów wysokości, trzydzieści dwie windy pasażerskie, dwie towarowe, osiemset dwudziestu trzech pracowników, dziewięćdziesiąt sześć procent martwych). Pamięta krzyki.

W nocy przewraca się na hotelowym łóżku i nie może zasnąć, nie chce zasnąć. Po raz pierwszy myśli też, że może wcale nie chce pamiętać.

 

 _10 marca 2011: Water Tower._

 

Ianto spędza dokładnie trzy godziny, siedząc na ławce nieopodal Water Tower i obserwuje spływającą po gładkich ścianach wodę. Trzyma w rękach pusty kubek po kiepskiej kawie z pobliskiej budki, której specjalnością są ryba i ociekające tłuszczem frytki.

Słońce odbija się w złotych ścianach Millenium Centre. _W tych kamieniach śpiewają horyzonty._

Owen uważał to za kiepski dowcip. Ianto nie pamięta, jak wyglądał Owen ani na czym miał polegać żart. Wstaje z ławki i wyrzuca zgnieciony kubek do najbliższego kosza.

W drodze do domu nastolatka w grubych okularach wciska mu plik ulotek.

 

— Myślę, czy nie wrócić na studia.

— Byłeś na nich w ogóle?

— Jakiś rok. Rzuciłem, bo nie wiedziałem, co studiować.

Cerys odrywa się od projektu reklamy butów, nad którym siedzi od ostatnich dwóch dni i zmusza Ianto do pomocy, odkąd odkryła, że jest całkiem dobry w wymyślaniu chwytliwych nazw. Spod sterty papierów nie widać stołu.

— I co? Teraz wiesz?

— Rozważałem kilka opcji. Informatyka może. Komputery najwyraźniej mnie lubią.

— Ten najwyraźniej nie lubi mnie.

Ianto pochyla się nad blatem i zabiera jej laptopa z rąk, zanim będzie próbowała wyrzucić go przez okno.

 

W któryś poniedziałek wyciąga zza ramy lustra poblakłą wizytówkę i wyrzuca ją do kosza.

— Przerwałem sesje — informuje Cerys wieczorem, stawiając przed nią na stole kubek herbaty. Siada po drugiej stronie, bo to zdążyło stać się jednym z ich małych rytuałów, a Ianto już dawno odkrył, że lubi rytuały.

— Nie powinieneś pić tyle kawy — mówi tylko Cerys.

— Może nie. — Ale i tak bierze pierwszy łyk, czarnej i gorzkiej, jak zawsze, bo to kolejny rytuał, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

Cerys nie pyta dlaczego, a Ianto wie, że nie zapyta, więc siedzą przez chwilę w milczeniu. Ianto trzyma kubek w powietrzu i myśli, że Tosh nie żyje, Owen nie żyje, Lisa nie żyje, a jedyne dobre rzeczy, które pamięta, to teatr, Tarrazu i żonkile, wiec może naprawdę nie ma czego szukać. I że trochę boi się tego, co może znaleźć, i czasami chyba lepiej nie pamiętać. Dzieli się tym z Cerys, bo ostatnio dzieli się z nią prawie wszystkim.

— A Jack? — pyta Cerys.

— Nie wiem — mówi po prostu, bo naprawdę nie wie. — Wiem tylko, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. I czasem… Czasem boję się tego, co pamiętam.

Cerys obraca kubek w palcach, a nieco przyduży szlafrok zsuwa się jej z ramienia. Poprawia go ruchem ręki, gestem, który nie przynosi żadnego efektu.

— Może byłeś jakimś tajnym agentem. Jones, Ianto Jones. Wymazali ci pamięć, żebyś nie zdradził ich sekretów. Wielka teoria spiskowa.

Być może to wszystko nie jest takie ważne. Cerys uśmiecha się znad kubka i Ianto nie może nie pójść za jej przykładem.

 

Leje jak z cebra i Ianto wie, że deszcz szybko zmyje krew. Nieopodal błyskają flesze i światła radiowozów, głosy ludzi zlewają się w jeden irytujący szum, a zabarwiona na czerwono woda spływa wzdłuż chodnika.

Ianto stoi oparty o ścianę, z dala od tłumu gapiów; deszcz przykleja mu włosy do twarzy i przemacza ubranie. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, które niewiele pomagają.

— Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? — Głos należy do policjantki, która nie wygląda wiele lepiej niż on, być może to pierwszy trup w jej karierze. Ianto zmusza się by skinąć głową.

— Tak — odpowiada. — Tak.

Zmusza mięśnie do wysiłku i odpycha się od ściany. Przepycha się przez tłum gapiów w stronę ciała. Zatrzymuje go ręka policjanta.

— Proszę pana, nie może pan tam wejść.

Ianto strąca dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

— Torchwood — mówi przez zęby, patrząc na poharatane ciało Jacka, od którego dzieli go jadowicie żółta taśma. Chłodny i profesjonalny ton głosu pojawia się zupełnie naturalnie. — Proszę zabrać stąd gapiów.

 _Jack nie może umrzeć._

Piątego maja 2012 roku Ianto pamięta.


End file.
